<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy by Yuuzel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900067">happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel'>Yuuzel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post-episode 9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sad?” Kojiro asks quietly. <i>I’m not sad when you’re here, he wants to say.</i></p><hr/><p>Kojiro and Kaoru are not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this in the span of 45 minutes to cope</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kojiro finishes the last sip of his wine. After hesitating a moment, he gently touches Kaoru’s hair. He isn’t quite petting it, since he doesn’t want to wake Kaoru up, he just wants to touch. To reassure himself that Kaoru is really here, that he is safe.</p><p>“I’m here,” Kojiro whispers, not knowing whether Kaoru can hear him, or even would care. Still, he wants him to know. </p><p>“I guess you’re not going to drink this…” he mumbles and takes the wine glass in front of Kaoru. </p><p>Just as Kojiro is raising the glass to his lips, Kaoru grumbles. </p><p>“Did I wake you up?”</p><p>With messy hair and sleepy eyes, he looks up at Kojiro. He wasn’t asleep for a long time, but there is already a bit of drool under his mouth. At that moment Kojiro thinks that Kaoru is the cutest sight he’s ever seen. </p><p>“Where is my wine?” Kaoru yawns. His eyes dart around suspiciously, the frown that almost only disappears when he’s sleeping has already returned to his face. He looks like an angry kitten. </p><p>Now that Kaoru is awake, Kojiro can follow his urge and card his fingers through his pink hair properly, careful not to mess up the bandages. “Are you sure you want to drink right now? We can just go to sleep instead. I don’t mind.”</p><p>He can see the protest in Kaoru’s eyes, and the way it gives way to pain instead when Kaoru tries to straighten his back. </p><p>In less than a second, Kojiro rushes to steady Kaoru with his hand. “Do you need more painkillers?”</p><p>Kaoru huffs in annoyance. “I don’t need your help. I can sit by myself.” </p><p>“Sure you can,” Kojiro says, not moving away. “Let’s go upstairs.”</p><p>“Carla can’t climb stairs yet.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I can.”</p><p>It’s not the first time Kojiro carries Kaoru in his arms, but he never has been so careful about it before.</p><hr/><p>After helping Kaoru change out of the hospital’s nightgown and into one of Kojiro’s T-Shirts, Kojiro settles under the blanket, next to him. </p><p>They stay quiet for a bit, but it quickly becomes clear that neither of them is willing to sleep yet. </p><p>Kojiro shuffles closer to the other man, unabashedly breathing in the smell of his hair and throwing an arm over him. </p><p>“Be careful you Gorilla, I’m injured,” Kaoru says, but his words don’t have the usual bite to them. </p><p>“You were amazing today.”  Kojiro can’t help the impulse to hide his face in Kaoru’s hair. </p><p>“I lost.”</p><p>“You didn’t lose because he’s a better skater than you. You lost because he attacked you. He didn’t deserve to skate against you if he wasn’t going to respect you.” He leaves a kiss on the top of Kaoru’s head and pulls him onto his chest.</p><p>With his uninjured hand, Kaoru strokes Kojiro’s cheek. <br/>“I really thought I stood a chance.” </p><p>They both know he doesn’t just mean the race. </p><p>“Are you sad?” Kojiro asks quietly. I’m not sad when you’re here, he wants to say. <br/>The look Kaoru gives him tells him that he doesn’t need to.</p><p>“I have you.” Somehow, Kaoru manages to make even the most tender words sound mocking. He’s not fooling anyone though.<br/>Especially when he leans down to gently kiss Kojiro goodnight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! <br/>Check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/LasagnaNArt">twitter</a> if you want, I post art.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>